Fightopsy (anime)
An animated adaptation of Atsushi Okubo and Tajiri Nomizu's manga, Fightopsy, was directed by Tetsuro Araki and produced by ufotable. It premiered on Animax beginning July 4, 2013, with a TV Tokyo airing following suit shortly after. The anime has been announced to have a total of 48 episodes. Viz Media and Manga Entertainment announced that they have licensed Fightopsy in North America and the UK, respectively. Differences from the manga *A few characters are said to receive dye jobs that are either slightly different to how they originally appeared or completely new. *Even though fanservice has been toned down, the amount of violence has been given a bit of an upgrade; because of this change, Fightopsy airs late during the night. *Three or four filler episodes will be added into an otherwise canon plot. Staff *Original creator: Atsushi Okubo *Original character design: Tajiri Nomizu *Direction: Tetsuro Araki *Character design: Takeshi Koike *Chief animation director: Mitsuru Obunai *Storyboard chief: Hidehito Ueda *Color design: Emi Chiba *Art direction: Junichi Higashi *Photographic direction: Ryoma Sakamoto *Editing: Seiji Morita *Sound direction: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Music: Yoko Kanno *Music work: Sony Music Entertainment *Animation work: ufotable *Production: Fightopsy Prime Incorporated *Broadcaster: Animax, TV Tokyo *Recording studio: Tabac English crew *Broadcaster: Neon Alley Opening & Ending themes *Ling Tosite Sigure - "Beautiful Circus" (1st opening); episodes 1-14 *Eir Aoi - "Cobalt Sky" (1st closing); episodes 1-14 *12012 - "Gekkou" (2nd opening); episodes 15-28 *Spyair - "Stand Up" (2nd ending); episodes 15-28 *Dir En Grey - "Sustain the Untruth" (last opening); episodes 29-TBA *Aldious - "I Don't Like Me" (last closing); episodes 29-TBA Voice cast *Mitsuhiro Ichiki - Hirosuke Amano *Akeno Watanabe - Minerva *Toru Okawa - Shino Wabimura *Kenyu Horiuchi - Akubi Denomi *Junko Minagawa - Vanitas *Eiji Takemoto - Niwatori "Niwa" Hamakunta *Yumiko Kobayashi - Zakure Ichito *Madoka Yonezawa - Onuka Nabe *Tetsuya Kakihara - Eizan Rojirina *Yuji Ueda - Hunter *Daisuke Ono - Bon Tatsu *Atsuko Tanaka - Datuku Ueno *Kappei Yamaguchi - Rei Okamoto *Ryota Osaka - Vurakamo Fujisaki *Yuri Amano - Takoto Toriya *Shigeru Chiba - Corporal Abe, narration (Ep. 1) *Masaki Aizawa - Janus *Takehito Koyasu - Mars *Yuko Mita - Juturna *Takahiro Mizushima - Cupid *Norio Wakamoto - Orcus Episode list Arc I: Fightopsy Prime *Episode 001 - "Hirosuke"; July 4, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 002 - "Sing a Sadistic Lullaby"; July 11, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 003 - "The Sincerest of Breakdowns"; July 18, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 004 - "Destroyed Mask"; July 25, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 005 - "Atrophied Tolerance"; August 1, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 006 - "I Fall from Grace"; August 8, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 007 - "Vanitas"; August 15, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 008 - "Evil Pugilist"; August 22, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 009 - "Wilted Rain"; August 29, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 010 - "My Sanity on the Funeral Pyre"; September 5, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 011 - "Concluding the First Tournament"; September 12, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 012 - "Blood Is Thicker than Water"; September 19, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 013 - "Disturbing Suspense, Horrifying Tragedy"; September 26, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 014 - "Omen"; October 3, 2013 (original airdate) Arc II: Sanity Slippage *Episode 015 - "Am I Dead?"; October 10, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 016 - "Octagonal Stairway"; October 17, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 017 - "Ruination"; October 24, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 018 - "Impetus"; October 31, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 019 - "Amphetamine"; November 7, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 020 - "Twitching Cleaver"; November 14, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 021 - "I (Can't) Be Saved"; November 21, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 022 - "The Right to Go Insane"; November 28, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 023 - "Paragon of Lies"; December 5, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 024 - "Crossing the Rubicon"; December 12, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 025 - "Firestarter"; December 19, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 026 - "Minerva"; December 26, 2013 (original airdate) *Episode 027 - "Howling Sun"; January 2, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 028 - "Genesis"; January 9, 2014 (original airdate) Arc III: Mark of the Beast *Episode 029 - "Age of the Enigma"; January 16, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 030 - "Cesspit"; January 23, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 031 - "Gomorrah"; January 30, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 032 - "Ecstatic Tyrant"; February 6, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 033 - "Massacred Love"; February 13, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 034 - "The Chanting Miscreant"; February 20, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 035 - "Bastard Child"; February 27, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 036 - "Akubi Denomi"; March 6, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 037 - "Chelsea Smile"; March 13, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 038 - "Sporadic Deathwish"; March 20, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 039 - "Deflowering Curtains"; March 27, 2014 (original airdate) Arc IV: Paradigm *Episode 040 - "Marmalade Inside the Climax"; April 3, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 041 - "A Sonnet for the Adulterated Reviver"; April 10, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 042 - "Fightopsy Prime vs. the Lone Wolf"; April 17, 2014 (original airdate) *Episode 043 - "Halo Over a Ruby Tongue"; April 24, 2014 (original airdate)